Bra Shopping
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. She did not drag him to the one place men hated going in the entire world. There's no possible way she did this to him… however looking up at the Moniker…


_Bra Shopping_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

"Oh Neji!"

Neji glanced up from the book that he was reading when he heard his name being called. He was greeted by the smiling face of his occasional off – more so on – girlfriend of four years. She had half scared him simply because he didn't expect her to pop in on him like that, "TenTen what are you doing here?"

"What," the brunette asked as she jumped over the coffee table, landing on the couch by his side, "Not happy to see your girlfriend? I know we kind of had an argument a few days ago – that was really stupid by the way, seriously you got mad at me because my phone died and I didn't have my charger – and we were semi broken up for like thirty-six hours but geez. You'd think you would at least be a little bit happy that I came to visit you; your life wouldn't be complete without a little bit of my sunshine in it."

"That's not what I meant," Neji said as he marked his place in his book before closing it and sitting it down on his coffee table. "What I meant was what are you doing right here, right now? I thought that you worked on Fridays until ten?"

"Oh!" TenTen chimed as she lightly smacked herself on her forehead. She had totally misread what he was trying to say. Of course he was happy to see her, he was just used to her working on Fridays; that was all. "Right. No, I traded shifts. Sakura needed tomorrow off but since I have major seniority over her I get it off so I told her that if she worked for me today, I'd take her shift tomorrow. Family issues I guess. She didn't give me a full explanation. But anyways, we got the shift trade approved by our schedule manager and well, here I am."

"Well that explains one part of why you're here," Neji murmured as he leaned back on the couch for more comfort when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, and," she continued, "I came to ask a favour of you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Neji replied with the tiniest hint of a smile, "What can I do for you this time, TenTen?"

"Come to the mall with me please," TenTen voiced, clapping her hands together in a pleading manner. "I've got to pick up a few new things. You don't have to pay for anything and I really need your opinion on some of the stuff I want. Everyone else isn't available so you're my only go to."

Neji's brow rose as he stared down at his girlfriend, "Exactly where are we going in the mall and what do you need to pick up?"

"Just a couple stores," TenTen assured him. "It shouldn't take too long, just three hours at the most."

"That's not taking too long," Neji asked as he shifted to better look at her.

"Okay so maybe we'll be there for a little while but the time will pass by really quick I promise," TenTen said rolling her eyes at the dark haired male. He always had to question everything. Really, why not just let well enough alone? "C'mon Neji please? You're my last hope, I need a second opinion. And you know I hate going to the mall by myself."

"Fine, alright I'll go with you," Neji agreed reluctantly. "But I won't be buying anything."

"I don't want you to," she said, grabbing hold of his hand as she stood, pulling him up with her. "C'mon Neji, let's go. The faster that we get there, the faster this is over."

"Over zealous woman," Neji mumbled as he grabbed his phone, wallet; just in case, and keys before he was pulled out of his apartment rather forcefully.

…

He glanced around, pale eyes expanding in width when he realized exactly where they were in the overly large mall. Looking down at the petite woman at his side, his face puckered into a sour expression, "Seriously?" That was the only word he could coherently form. She did not drag him to the one place men hated going in the entire world. There's no possible way she did this to him… however looking up at the Moniker…

"What," his girlfriend asked, looking up at him with big, innocent, brown eyes, "Is there something wrong Neji?"

"Other than the fact that you have me in a Victoria's Secret, no there's nothing wrong with this picture at all," Neji commented; his voice full of sarcasm. "Why are we here?"

"I need to go bra shopping," she said walking into the store, dragging him along with her, "And you were the only person who could come with me. Sakura and Ino are working, Hinata is on her honeymoon still with Naruto; please don't make that face. She's not a kid anymore Neji, let her be. And Temari is only Kami knows where so you were my only option. I told you this already. Besides, I couldn't very well ask Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, or Choji to go with me now could I?"

Allowing the thought of her dragging one of the other guys of their clique here with her pass through his brain, he shook his head, rolling his eyes. He thought about how he would rearrange their faces if they had agreed as he reluctantly followed her through the pink store, cringing every now and again from sights that he would rather not see. Or repeat. Not that he wouldn't mind seeing TenTen in them some time. But on a mannequin, that was just plain creepy. They had no soul. They were just there, "Yes but what you didn't tell me was that you were dragging me with you to go bra shopping TenTen. A little heads up would have been nice. And if you had brought any of them, I'd have to kill them."

"Well then here's a heads up, we're going to be in here for a while," TenTen said as she reached for one of the racks, looking through the different items on display for something she may like before she picked one up and turned to face him; holding it up to herself. "And please, you couldn't hurt a fly even if you wanted to, let alone your own friends. Now, how do you like this one?"

Neji had to fight the blush that was trying its damnedest to rise on his cheeks. Why had he agreed to come with her again? Oh, that's right. She didn't tell him that they would be going in this god forsaken store so that she could pick out new underwear, that's why. He figured she was going for new shoes or a dress. Something that wasn't a damn bra and panties set. "TenTen, I'm a man. Do you really want my opinion? Because I might say the wrong thing."

Giving him an annoyed look, she placed the set back on the rack. "Yes I want your opinion Neji, or I wouldn't have asked you to come." She picked up another set before holding it up to herself. "How about this one?"

Neji groaned, this was going to be a long three hours. "It's fine TenTen." _It won't last though as soon as I get my hands on you._

Shaking her head, she moved away from that rack to another, mumbling something about being better off bringing Lee with her. A look that screamed, "I'll murder you and him" flashed across Neji's features as he followed her. If looks could kill, TenTen and any of the other guys they were friends with would have been dead ten times over by now and they were just getting started.

…

Three hours. They had been in that store for three hours before TenTen finally decided that the twenty or so bra and panty sets she had picked out were enough and went to the cash register to check out. Several times Neji had to mentally punch himself – in the groin – to keep from snatching TenTen by her wrist, pull her out that store, find some dark corner in that mall, and ravish her right there. Each piece of lingerie, the latest sexier than the last, caused his thoughts – and blood – to travel south, thinking about how good she would look as he removed the frilly articles of cloth from her body in the privacy of his cozy little apartment.

She was doing this on purpose. It was probably payback for the time he had ripped one of her favourite bras trying to get it off her as quickly as possible so that he could feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips. That had to be why she had suckered him into coming to this mall with her and kept the fact that she was going undergarment shopping from him. He had always known she had a vindictive side to her even though she appeared as innocent as the cuddliest panda to those who didn't know her as well as he did.

Arms folded, he watched her swipe her card before she was handed the receipt and several bags filled to the brim with her new under clothes. Once she had gathered her possessions, she quickly made her way towards him, grinning from ear to ear. "Want to grab something to eat? It's on me."

Neji gave her a look, nodding his head as he followed her, _I'd like something to eat alright._

TenTen, completely unaware of the thoughts her boyfriend was having, led the way to the food court, humming along the way. Easily weaving through the crowd, they arrived at the pizza stand, each ordering a slice of pepperoni pizza and a drink before TenTen paid the cashier and Neji grabbed the tray that held their food. Side by side, the couple made their way to one of the open tables, taking a seat across from each other.

"Thanks for coming with me Neji," TenTen said pulling her slice of pizza towards her before reaching for the crushed red pepper and parmesan cheese packets; ripping them opened then sprinkling the contents over the pizza. "You were a big help."

"Hn," Neji grunted before he took a bite of the greasy pizza; chewing then swallowing before speaking, "You're welcome. Though I still think you did that on purpose."

A look of complete and utter innocence graced TenTen's features; her head tilted to the side, "Whatever do you mean, Neji?"

"You know what I mean," Neji said pointedly. "You dragged me bra shopping with you as payback, didn't you?"

Grinning, TenTen shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Neji murmured, sarcasm dripping heavily in his voice.

She didn't know it, but one day he would definitely be paying her back for what she had done to him.

* * *

**Please don't ask because even I don't know. This is what happens when I can't sleep at almost 2 in the damn morning -_-**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
